1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a device and a method for providing a weight and heat transfer optimized cylindrical sleeve designed to fit around a cylindrical heat source. A particular application, where weight savings as well as heat transfer capability is important, is where the heat source is a battery for use in a satellite, such as a metal gas battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search was conducted and disclosed the following U.S. patent references.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 266,220, 1,657,202, 2,146,541, 2,156,063, 2,181,927, 2,708,213, and 3,269,866 disclose tapered heat transfer walls; however, they do not show, as does the present invention, how to optimize the heat transfer capability of the wall for a fixed wall weight, or optimize the wall weight for a fixed heat transfer capability.
Secondary references are U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,119, 1,506,278, 2,894,622, 2,933,292, 3,110,634, and 3,607,403.